


Mending What was Broken

by BuffyRowan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, except for the soulmate-mark thing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: After Rochefort was destroyed, Anne and Louis must speak and mend some of the trusts that Rochefort broke





	Mending What was Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So, soulmark!AU. Because there's plenty of room for variation in this plot device, the way it works here is this: soulmates have identical marks on the same place on the body. Each mark is composed of two symbols, one for each person. In my headcannon for this, Louis and Anne are soulmates. Their marks are on the left side of their ribcages, and their mark is a Bourbon lilly and a Spanish pomegranate. If a person is not publicly bonded to their mate at the time of their death, a record is made of the location and appearance of their mark. Now that you know how it works, on with the story:

After the necessary show for the courtiers of reunification between king and queen, and forgiveness for Aramis, Anne followed Louis to his rooms. They needed time to rebuild the trust and affection between them that Rochefort had shattered with his manipulations. She hadn't been paying full attention to Louis' prattle as he poured each of them a glass of wine until, " . . . and this time Treville didn't dare refuse his king." He looked so proud of himself for that victory, and she couldn't stand it.

"Your Majesty, I beg you, do not hold his refusal to become first minister against him any longer." Without thinking she reached out and laid her fingers over his wrist, stopping him from lifting his wineglass. "Truly, you do him a disservice."

She nearly flinched back from the hint of temper in Louis' face when he looked up, but whatever he saw on her face diverted his temper. "My dear, I had no idea you felt this strongly. Though your distress on behalf of a loyal man does you credit, it seems a bit out of proportion."

Anne bit her lip, but she could not let this pass. "At the convent, I could not sleep. I thought that if I could not sleep, I should pass the night in prayer, that God might see justice done. Treville must have been similarly afflicted, because when I got to the chapel he was already there. He had set his doublet aside, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled back halfway to his elbows. I did not want to disturb him, so I left."

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with it?" At least Louis was listening, was trying to understand.

"I saw his mark, on his left wrist. It was a cross that looked a bit like a sword, with a fleur-de-lis, done in red and blue." That stopped Louis cold, obviously remembering the sketch that had been made part of the record when Richelieu had died. Although soulmarks between two men or two women did not have some of the dire consequences as dalliances between those of the same gender who were not soulmates did, it was also not necessarily looked on favorably, either. And what little Anne knew of Marie de Medici explained a great deal of the fashion trends at court that hid many of the common places for marks.

"Do you mean . . ." Bless him. Not the swiftest or best thinker at times, but Louis did have a great, loving heart hidden in his chest. "All this time--and I offered him the Cardinal's place--"

Anne shifted her hand to hold his, "You did not know, I don't think anybody knew. But perhaps knowing the strain he was under, you can forgive his blunt words to you back then?"

Louis kissed her hand, "You are the embodiment of grace, my darling, and quite right. I shall forget all about it, because he accepted it this time. The past is behind us, we shall now focus on our future."


End file.
